The End
by xLollitaa
Summary: "You don't have to be dead to necessarily call it 'the end.' Just losing your purpose of life is good enough to be called an ending." Raito is homeless and has no money. Everything pieces together when he meets Ryuzaki, a male prostitute. Warning: Yaoi.


**xLollitaa: **Hello… Just, er, hello. I only had five days to write this, so please – ignore all the parts that you think have no effort put into it, LuL! And no, this isn't the story I've been working on for the past two and a half months (shit, that story is a _long _one.) Anyway, please enjoy… I didn't make it _too _emotional, but we'll see how it goes. And I recommend you to read with instrumental sad music… Because it helps on this topic in the story. I also didn't do much research so please… I'm pretty sure some information may be wrong…? This fan-fiction is about not having enough money and love and… That one other thing. Warning: Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Moving away from Japan and into America wasn't an easy decision for twenty-four year old Yagami Raito. But in the end, fate was fate. And here he is – living in an apartment in New York. He was quite a genius in his prior years in Japan. He was one of the smartest students in the school, and possibly the region.<p>

But though a genius, he was one of the unlucky and ended up with a carrier that did not pay well and did not give him the chance to eat every night or use electricity very often. And most importantly, he was unable to pay his taxes. And with that said, every day the amount of money he owed kept rising, while Raito – who could only afford so little, didn't expect this day to come so quickly.

It was the usual morning of a summer's day; the sun was shining brightly, the grass very green and looking as luscious as ever. Raito stepped out of his room, which wasn't actually very big. The room seemed like it could only fit a bed, a small television, and maybe some more unnecessary items. Though, because of the amount of money the boy earned, all he had was a small closet with only a few clothes. So few that the clothes could only take up one half of the small closet's space. Raito _did _have a place to sleep, but it wasn't anything fancy. He only had two blankets and a pillow. When he went to sleep, he would lay on one of the blankets and use the other to cover him up as he rested his head on the pillow. He slept on the floor every night, without a bed relax on when there are stressful days. There was no television to keep him on track of the news and what was going on around in the world. To him, it was at least a miracle to have a _window_.

The unlucky man walked to his kitchen in a steady pace. There wasn't work today, so there wasn't much to worry about. He grabbed himself a bottle of water and pulled off the cap with a twist. For him, breakfast was usually some fruit. Some days, it would be a banana. Some other days, it may be an orange, depending on what was on sale in the marketplace. Today, Raito grabbed an apple and began to bite a piece of it off, savouring its juicy and sweet flavour. He ate every piece of it.

_Because he couldn't afford to lose its remains._

Finished with such a small meal, Raito picked up his keys and headed out the door. Though his apartment was small and didn't have any lavish objects in his home, he liked how he lived on the first floor. It was very convenient for him. So that when he would wake up, he would rush out the door to work without going down stairs. On some occasions, Raito would wake up early just to get one or two more extra hours of work so that a few more dollars could fit into his pocket.

The man inserted a silver coloured key into a lock which rested upon his mailbox and unfastened it. Inside the mailbox was filled with papers. Papers from the bank, coupons, and the list goes on. Raito took the pile of papers and headed inside his home again. He rushed into the kitchen, threw the papers on the table and took a seat. The brunette flipped through the dozens of papers. He separated his mail into two piles, one pile – things he needed, such as coupons and letters and letters from the bank. In the other, things he didn't much care for like magazines and advertisements.

He looked carefully through his mail and finally got to the last one. As they say, _last but not least. _This is was the time Raito learned that saying well. This certain envelope wasn't to be taken lightly at all. The man ripped the letter open, anxious and afraid. Just skimming through it put him in total shock. He stared at the letter for minutes and reread the letter over and over again. He wasn't expecting this day to come at all. He wasn't expecting that something like this would happen. Or at least, not _now_.

"_To: Yagami, Raito. Due to your incapability to pay taxes… we must take ownership of your apartment" _was basically what it was saying.

Still in disbelief, the man put his head down on the table with his hands clutching the paper tightly. Softly, he murmured the words 'idiot' and 'stupid' and 'dumbass' to himself. His heart pounded rapidly. He was thinking to himself of just how he was to live. Where would he stay? If he had no way to keep up with his own apartment, how could he possibly stay in a hotel or motel? He couldn't stay at a friend's house – it would be sheer embarrassment. And also, he couldn't. He just couldn't. He didn't have many friends anyway. He couldn't go back home, back to Japan.

_He had nothing. Nothing to grasp and nothing to live on._

Standing up, he ran back into his room and slammed the door shut. Hastily, he swung his closet door open, grabbed all the clothes he could and thre them on the floor. Afterward, he dug in the closet searching for a plastic bag or two. Once he found one, which was hiding in the corner of his closet, he stuffed it with his clothes. He threw on a jacket and took a pillow and blanket. His wallet – filled with only a few dollars and pennies were in his pocket along with his phone and keys. That was all he needed. That was all he owned, anyway.

It was, in fact, over for him. It _seemed _that is was over. Though not dead, he knew that there was no more hope for him – he knew he was something like 'the end.' The end of his life. He knew it for sure, that he was to die because of hunger or what not.

The brunette rushed to the kitchen once more and grabbed a few water bottles and some fruit and placed it in the bag with clothes. Everything seemed to fit in _only one bag. _Perhaps it was because he didn't own as much as regular people. Knowing that the government will come into this house soon, he had no reason to stay in there. With that, he left everything where it was and walked out the door. With that, he left his home.

* * *

><p>In the day, it would be extremely hot. At night, it would be cold and filled with mosquitoes. Days were long, but weeks were even longer.<p>

_And there was no such thing as years, because it seemed that it wouldn't be possible to live on the streets with nothing for one year._

It had been seventeen days since Raito had left his house. Every day, he would go to work, earn a few dollars and head out to his _new home_. Off to the streets. He would sleep on a set of cold and metal stairs. Not many people seem to go up those stairs, but who _would _if they saw a homeless man sleeping on them?

For seventeen days he had gone like this. One fruit and half a water bottle a day.

Many mosquitoes have bitten him over these days, leaving him itchy and in pain. The nights were awfully cold. But each night was the same, a few people walking down the streets and not stopping by to give him any cash. He would only rest there, alone and in the cold. In silence. It made him crazier and crazier every day. The man even forgot where his sanity went. Did it fly away? Did it drive away? He didn't know. Perhaps his sanity disappeared in the cold night and vanished.

But like the day he got that one letter from the government, something unexpected happened.

On this seventeenth night, it was loud and rowdy. It was so loud that it made him unable to sleep.

Prostitutes.

Raito took a little peak at what was going on. The only things he saw were men and women who didn't cover up in much clothes and showed much skin. They were scattered around, waiting for the next person to come around the corner. One by one, a person left with another. Raito watched these people for about twenty minutes. And in twenty minutes, most of them were gone. Now only stood four of them on the street, waiting for the next person to come across them.

Another fourteen minutes and three were gone and only one stood there in the cold.

The brunette looked at the last prostitute on the street. It was a male, who slouched over and was very skinny. He was so skinny and so pale that Raito started to compare him to an icicle. But, not all of him was pale white. He also had furiously messy hair that was jet black. The man did not wear a top and wore only tight leather black pants. Strange how this male prostitute did not wear any shoes or socks.

For several minutes, Raito gazed at the man trying to sell his body. Anyone who passed by did not seem interested at this male at all and seemed to have rushed to get out of the area. Another ten minutes had gone by, and another ten minutes worth of standing for the male prostitute and another ten minutes of a homeless man staring.

Raito chuckled to himself, amused that no one was willing to pay for this one person. The chuckle alarmed the raven man, standing and waiting, to look over his shoulder to find Raito, bundled up in a blanket on a set of stairs. The raven man shot him an icy look and turned away, trying to sell himself once more. This amused Raito, honestly, and motivated him to tease the man a little.

There was no food to eat, there was no money to spend and only a set of stairs as a bed with cold nights hovering over him. This, of course, would drive anyone crazy. And it _did _drive Raito crazy. One who was once sane, smart, and talented and had a shelf to live under now has become at the lowest rank and driven crazy.

"Can I have some of that?" the homeless man taunted, expecting another icy look from the pale man standing out in the cold with a bare chest and tight leather pants (which did not look at all comfortable).

The male prostitute looked over, bringing now a sweet look upon his face… smiling. But somewhat a fake smile and made Raito feel at unease. He was smiling a rented smile, smiling a fake smile. "Depends on how much you pay me, honey," he replied.

"What is your name?"

"You can call me Ryuzaki. And what is yours?" he purred.

"Yagami Raito. How are you?"

Ryuzaki hesitated for a little, cutting the 'sweet-little-prostitute' act. "Are you trying to spark a conversation? Because if you are, I'm busy. Unless you're interested in some business with me, you can keep the conversation going," he hissed.

"You're busy, you say? Busy standing in the cold waiting for someone to walk by and run away? I'm just trying to be friendly," Raito grinned. The man with the jet black hair didn't reply back. Instead, he turned around again and ignored the homeless man that rested on cold metal stiars.

The night was silent and not one person passed by the next few minutes. There was only Raito and Ryuzaki, who were both in the cold. They were in the same area, probably ten feet away. But somehow, they felt alone.

_No one can help them. No one wanted to help them in the first place._

"Why are you still there?" asked the male prostitute. Raito only laughed to himself.

"Where am I to go?"

"Home."

"I don't have a home, Ryuzaki. I lost it."

Turning his head, Ryuzaki looked at the twenty-four year old. "Oh, poor you," he said. Raito couldn't make out if the sympathy was sarcasm or true pity. "But that also means I know you don't have money, Raito-kun. Therefore, there's no 'business' between us, is there?"

"Now, now, I was just kidding when I said I 'wanted some.'"

"Is that so? Alright, just don't stare at me for too long. It makes me uncomfortable."

The brunette nodded his head and agreed. He took his right arm out of the blanket and looked at the time. It wasn't too late; it was only twenty-three o'clock. He tucked his arm inside his blanket again, and with that, he closed his eyes, hoping to wake up at eight o'clock for work the next day.

When Raito opened up his eyes again, he didn't see what he expected to see. He didn't see the sun shining and many people walking by. It was still night time, no one was walking by and the male prostitute was still standing there. Checking his watch again, it was one in the morning.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Raito, whose voice was wavering in the sound of concern. "…Ryuzaki?"

"…I haven't gone anywhere," Ryuzaki whispered.

"It's cold."

"I know."

"Don't just stand there, you'll get sick!" Raito ordered, sounding like a mother.

"No thank you, I'm familiar with this."

"Ryuzaki!" Raito yelled. There wasn't a reply. A bit frustrated, the homeless man scooted over to the left, making some space. "Come here. You can use this blanket with me."

"I can't do that. I have to stay here and be patient. I have no interest in warming up."

Raito took a deep breath and was silent for only a moment. "Do you think you can get anywhere with just standing there? Because if you do, you're crazy."

"Do you think I can get anywhere with getting comfortable with you? Because if you do, then you're crazy as well."

"Better to be doing something valuable with your time than to stand there waiting when nothing is going to happen."

"You think warming up in a blanket is valuable?"

"It's at least more valuable than standing in the cold like that."

Taking the offer into consideration, it was finally until Ryuzaki started to move towards the metal set of stairs that made Raito shoot a smile at him. The prostitute hopped onto the stairs and took a seat, grabbing the blanket to cover him up.

"This isn't the warmest blanket, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," replied Raito. "But it's at least better than doing what you've been doing for hours."

They fell into silence. Though they could hear the sound of some cars roaring by, they both were in their own thoughts, so they couldn't really hear anything at all. More so, they _ignored _everything. They were silent, in their own thoughts, and trying to figure out what they were trying to do with their life… It was soundless until Raito took another look at Ryuzaki, who showed sadness upon his facial expression.

"How did you end up like this…?" Raito asked in curiosity. Ryuzaki didn't say anything, but replied by taking a glimpse at the man who asked the question. It made Raito realise something. "Oh, no! I… You don't h-have to answer the question!" he excused.

"No, it's fine," Ryuzaki replied. "It's not like I'll die by telling you anyway…" he cleared up his throat. "Basically, I was in high school, unable to do anything with my life. Sure, I was smart, I knew everything the teacher was saying. And because I knew practically everything they taught at school, I began to slack off and cause some trouble. A few detentions and suspensions didn't bother me at all. Being expelled wasn't really a concern either. And my life went on like that… I kept taking that path, not even thinking to turn back and take a different route. I was doing exactly what you saw me do. I stood there, waiting… But what was I waiting for? I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I knew I was waiting. And guess what? Nothing happened… I couldn't finish school, I didn't go to college, I couldn't get a job and this was the only way to make a living."

The homeless man became silent and didn't say a word. There was nothing _to _say. But of course, it would be rude to just stay silent like that. So Raito went to ponder. He tried to figure out a few words that might comfort the one next to him.

Noticing that there wasn't any comment to the biography, Ryuzaki smiled a little. "Don't try and comfort me, I'm alright. I mean, it's the end for me anyway."

"…The end?"

"A long time ago, I figured out that you don't have to be dead to necessarily call it 'the end.' Just losing your purpose of life is good enough to be called an ending."

"Now that you say that, I suppose you're right. I also lost all hope. I go to work every day, for what? For a few dollars in my pocket? A few dollars can't compare to the amount of money you need to live."

"Why not apply for a different job?"

Raito chuckled. "I can ask you the same question back." He paused. "I'm doing the exact same thing that you see me doing right now. Laying down. I don't have the strength to stand back up now, do I?" he breathed. "My life must have ended already."

"That's not entirely true. I mean, look at you. You still have your job; you can work to get a promotion."

"It's not easy to stand back up."

"That is true."

"I have no money, I can't really do anything with my life anymore… It's over."

"Funny isn't it…? How we people live for the purpose of pieces of paper and coins."

"Money is time and time is precious."

"I suppose you are right."

Raito took a look down, only to see a blue blanket covering him. "Look at me… I have no time to waste, therefore, I have no money in my pocket, is there?"

The silence grew, it became so silent, and both men thought that they were dead. They forgot that they were living on earth. They forgot about one another. Everything vanished into the world of silence for this one moment. That is, until Ryuzaki broke it. "You _want some_?"

"I was only kidding, Ryuzaki. Besides, there's no way I could pay you back."

"What if I said that I'd give you a free trial? What do you say…?"

"Oh, that sounds…" Raito started with excitement "…No," and ended it with a more serious voice. The answer disappointed the black haired man.

"Why is that?" Ryuzaki sounded concerned. "Come on, what is there to do?"

"We could just sleep were we are. There doesn't have to be any physical contact in this, alright? Goodnight."

Ryuzaki looked at Raito in a look of despise. "I'm only going to give you the offer one more time."

"And I'm going to deny it – _one more time_." The homeless man was annoyed. "I'm not interested," he shot back.

"Raito-kun…" Ryuzaki started in a dark voice. "Why aren't you into this offer?"

"Why are _you _into this offer?"

Ryuzaki gave a small sigh. "It's because…" he stumbled. "Impulse. Yes – impulse. What else are we to do? Beg for money? No… Do you think we can honestly make a living from begging for money? I don't think that we _can _make much money now… But, at least we still are quite young, correct? Let's…" the male prostitute began to lean into Raito's neck, giving him light kisses. "…let's have sex."

A bit irritated by the kisses, Raito tried to push the other away but failed to do so. Suddenly, he felt something hot gliding along his neck. Something hot and wet. It was Ryuzaki's tongue. "Ryuzaki… s-stop. It's no good… We can't do this."

"What are you going to do with your life for now on? Continue with your crappy-ass job? And what else? Nothing. That's right – _nothing_," Ryuzaki breathed. "Entertain yourself, Raito-kun. Have some fun, now that you have almost nothing."

Ryuzaki was right. What _did _Yagami Raito have? He doesn't have a house. He certainly doesn't have money. He doesn't have a job that pays well. Where did everything go? He had nothing. He only had himself and his youth. And what is he to do? While still young… _Still young and active._

"Ryuzaki, you're seducing me… I don't want to be falling into a little trap. You weren't interested in me hours ago and now you are. Doesn't that sound strange to you?"

"What was in the past was in the past, Raito-kun," Ryuzaki murmured. "Now is the present… And then you must think of the future. Back then, I was a smart kid… Knew everything. I could have had the opportunity to be a detective if I wanted to. I didn't think of the future back then. And now what has past has past. This is the present, Raito-kun. I'm now a prostitute. My body is begging for other bodies and my heart is begging for money. And tomorrow, I will do just the same." Ryuzaki smiled. "And you?"

Raito hesitated, understanding what the other was telling him. "… I was also very bright back at school. I was the best of the region, and maybe the whole country. And now what am I? I don't have much money; I can't do anything with my life. Today I can't, and tomorrow I don't think I can either."

Something bony wrapped around Raito's body.

"_So let's do it, Raito-kun…_" the prostitute leaned closer to Raito and whispered hotly into his ear. "_Let's do it together…"_

"Ryuzaki!" he shouted, "I have no reason to sleep with you. And that's not even the only problem we have on the list!" He tried to resist the offer once again, but this time – Ryuzaki's voice (which Raito found very erotic) echoed in his head, causing him to get somewhat hard.

"Oh but you do…" Ryuzaki kept whispering in a sensual voice. "Perhaps… It could be a celebration. I have never met someone that understood me so well… _Raito-kun… I want you._"

_You can want… but can you have it?_

'I want you.' Only three words, only one meaning… Raito found these three words unexpectedly sexy. It made him actually _want _to have a sexual relationship with the one next to him. _I want you, I want you, I want you. _These words haunted the man's mind. But though Raito's desire was to have Ryuzaki for that one moment, he kept quiet. Ryuzaki had no more patience and only wanted an answer.

"I see lust in your eyes, Raito-kun," Ryuzaki lied, not seeing anything. "Are you dreaming of me? In erotic poses? I'll give it to you, Raito-kun. Just dreaming doesn't win the war, does it? _I'll give you all of me._"

The male prostitute mentioning erotic poses actually made Raito think of this man next to him, helpless on a bed. The raven man lying prostrate on a bed clutching the mattress sheet tightly, the hot and white liquid sticking to his pale skin.

_He's seducing me, he's only seducing me. I can't let myself be seduced by him…! _Raito thought. He tried to pay no attention to the person next to him, who kept whispering into his ear, who kept touching him gently, who kept leaning closer and closer to him. It wasn't simple to ignore Ryuzaki's warm and comforting touches. It also wasn't a simple task for Ryuzaki to wait for the answer of 'yes, I will sleep with you.' Besides, the man has practically been standing out on the cold streets for the past few hours.

"Raito-kun, I know you want me," Ryuzaki continued to lull. "Then you can have me…" the raven leaned closer and gently kissed Raito's cheek and then continuing to kiss him, creating a trail of soft and gentle kisses. "I want you, Raito-kun, I really want you."

Before Raito knew it, there were pale lips upon his. His eyes widened to that fact that Ryuzaki was _this _aggressive.

"Ah… Ryu…! Wait!" Raito managed to say. The kiss broke and Ryuzaki stared at the brunette for a little while.

"What?"

Raito's hand came up and wiped his mouth. "Fine. I'll sleep with you, but we can't do it here."

"Why not?" Ryuzaki pouted.

"It's not right," the younger claimed. Rolling his eyes, Ryuzaki gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright then, I understand. Come with me. There's a place I know that might fit your expectations a bit more." With that, Ryuzaki climbed out of the blanket and Raito, though hesitant at first, grabbed his bags and blanket and followed.

* * *

><p><em>Sad, isn't it?<em>

Ryuzaki had brought Raito into an abandoned warehouse. They were on the second floor, fifth room to the left. As dusty as the room was, it wasn't as filthy as the other rooms.

The male prostitute made a disgusted face. "Look at the bed! It's so dirty…!"

"Ryuzaki…" Raito started, sounding nervous. "Have you… slept with someone else in here before?"

"Oh?" Ryuzaki questioned as he tried to clean the bed a bit by sweeping up some of the dust on the bed and throwing it onto the ground. "Yes, I believe I have. But in a different room, Raito-kun, if that was what you were implying."

Raito gulped. "…Ryuzaki, before anything happens… Um…" he stuttered. "Do you carry any… diseases?"

The black haired man looked up and smiled. "I have never had anyone ask me that before, Raito-kun. I'm glad you care so much about yourself. And no, I don't carry around anything."

"How can you be so sure?" Raito asked, his voice grew suspicious.

"The thing about prostitution is that you must _trust _the person who you are sleeping with and that person to trust you. I trust that you won't kill me or kidnap me; therefore, you must trust that I do not have an illness on me. It's scary to trust a stranger, yes. But in this situation, it is crucial. And if you _do _end up killing me or capturing me… Then that's it for me, isn't it?" Ryuzaki replied while continuing to wear the smile.

Still at unease, Raito stayed silent, not knowing to trust this person – who, even though Raito could connect to very well, was still a _stranger. _

"Please don't think of the worst, Raito-kun, just undress and then everything will be fine," the raven haired man said while taking off his leather pants. Raito blushed, uncomfortable and slightly scared. He kept staring at Ryuzaki, who seemed okay with everything happening like this. The tight pants were up to Ryuzaki's knees by now. A bit surprised, Raito didn't expect Ryuzaki to _only _have those pants on. Therefore, the second the pants were past the hips, Raito could already see _that place._

_Shit, _he started to think, _do I really want this? _

"Do you need help undressing?" Ryuzaki asked politely with a smile. "Here, I'll help." He then pushed Raito onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt with one hand while the other grabbed onto Raito's wrist to prevent him from moving around.

"Ryuzaki! I don't know if I really want this…!" the struggling man confessed.

"If you didn't want this, you wouldn't be here with me."

"You seduced me! Let me go!"

"If you really didn't want this, then no matter how much seduction I've done, you wouldn't have accepted," Ryuzaki smirked. He then started to pull off Raito's pants and boxers and once removed, threw them on the ground. "Fuck your worries and let's get to business, Raito-kun." He let go of Raito's wrist and Raito immediately began to sit up. By that time, Ryuzaki began to suck on Raito's cock, slurping loudly on purpose.

"Shit…" Raito mumbled. _What have I gotten myself into? _"Ryuzaki… stop, it's no good."

Ryuzaki removed his mouth from the member and gave it a last lick on the tip. "No good? Even though you're hard, you still tell me to stop," he chuckled. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" He stopped, like Raito asked him to and wrapped his arms around Raito's neck. "… Look, Raito-kun. I don't want you to worry too much. Just enjoy yourself this time around… You have no house, no money, and I'm sure you've lost all confidence. But what do you have _right at this moment? _You have me. _So use me well_."

* * *

><p>"Oh… Right there, Raito-kun… Aah… R-right there…!" Ryuzaki pleaded. And Raito granted the wish, thrusting into that particular spot inside Ryuzaki. His body was unexpectedly very tight.<p>

It was heavenly inside Ryuzaki, and Raito supposed that Ryuzaki felt the same way – that is was heavenly to have something so hot inside him. But though heavenly and pleasurable, inside was very tight. Possibly tighter than the tight pants Ryuzaki had worn before.

"Ryuzaki… I'm going to… m-move," Raito struggled. "And I need you to cooperate… It might hurt…!"

"No… Raito-kun, hit that spot one more time…" Ryuzaki begged. Ryuzaki, who Raito knew as a serious person, was now helpless. It made Raito feel so superior, and the fact that Ryuzaki was beneath him made it all so erotic.

Ignoring Ryuzaki's plea this time, Raito started to thrust inside again, but angling to a different spot were Ryuzaki didn't find so heavenly.

"Aaahh! Raito-kun! Stop, go back…!" Ryuzaki cried.

"Is it painful?" Raito asked with the sound of concern in his voice. There wasn't a reply, but there was an eager nod from Ryuzaki, which apparently meant that it hurt so badly that he couldn't even speak.

"...Please Ryuzaki… Bear with me. You'll get use to it."

"N-no, Raito-ku—" There was another thrust. "Aaahh…! Mmf… P-please… go back…" he whimpered.

Raito touched his pale cheeks, which were wet from the tears that leaked out from black eyes. Raito leaned toward Ryuzaki's face and gave him a hot kiss and slipped inside his mouth. Tongues and mouths clashing, bodies against one another, it was paradise. "I can't go back in my life. I can't regain my house, Ryuzaki," Raito said as he stroked the man's black hair. "So how can I go back now? Bear with me. It's about trusting, isn't it?" he teased. The hand that was once tangled in black hair now moved in another direction. The hand had fallen upon Ryuzaki's cock and began to press on it. Raito thrust inside again while sliding his thumb on the member. "I'm all in."

Still stroking Ryuzaki's penis, as more time passed, the more Ryuzaki became red. "Ooh… Raito-kun… I think I'm going to…"

Raito laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it… I stimulated you, no? You can come. Or perhaps… we can come together," the boy said, still chuckling and satisfied.

And they did. Ryuzaki came and white landed on Raito's chest and he felt something hot and wet inside him. It hurt a little, but it was very pleasurable. He gave out a groan.

Raito exited Ryuzaki's entrance and began to wipe some of the cum off his chest.

"Was it painful…?" Raito asked.

"Yes, it was Raito-kun," Ryuzaki replied; still shivering.

Lying back on top of Ryuzaki, Raito wrapped his arms around his partner, just the way Ryuzaki did to him in the beginning. The brunette dug his face into the other's black and messy hair. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki."

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki would come by every four nights, and Raito would be waiting on the stairs, bundled up in his blanket. Every day Raito would wake up earlier than usual to go to work and make some money. Sometimes, if he had a small chance of getting some extra money, he would go for it. After work, Raito would ask people for money. Some people would drop two quarters, some people would drop a dollar and some people just wouldn't drop by at all. And with all this money Raito had gained, he didn't go to the store to get an apple, he didn't buy a bottle of water or some new clothes.<p>

He would wait until the fourth night to give Ryuzaki the money. Afterward, they would go to the warehouse and have sex again.

It was all like a fantasy to Raito. He believed that he could make it. That he could make it _living like this_.

And before Ratio would go to sleep, he would spend his time thinking. Thinking about Ryuzaki. _Was it love or was it lust? _He would ask himself. And then… thinking about all the words Ryuzaki said… Life being over, there is no way you can go back, no road to take anymore, he would feel… Regret. Regretful that his fate ended up like this shit he had to deal with. Being homeless.

But a split second later… He would think about Ryuzaki. He felt sorry. He felt so sorry that he would feel ill the next morning, just remembering the fact that Ryuzaki had to go on living like this. He felt sorry. Too sorry. So sorry. Nothing else but sorry.

And with this pity he felt for Ryuzaki, it would make him try harder to make money, to give it all to Ryuzaki and not save a penny for himself.

_Look at every penny as one thousand dollars. And when you do, you will keep it. Look at every dollar as a million times that. Save your money and live._

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki groaned in pleasure. "Raito-kun… Can you suck harder than that?"<p>

Without giving a reply, Raito started to bite down on Ryuzaki's member. It tasted awfully nice… Aggressively, Raito sucked harder than before, while Ryuzaki's penis got harder inside his mouth.

"Raito-kun… I'm going to…!" And before the sentence was finished, there was a sticky substance inside Raito's mouth. The brunette removed his mouth from the dick and looked at the man who was bright red.

"What do I do with this…?" Raito asked, confused, the inside of his mouth filled with white. Ryuzaki made a frustrated face.

"Oh give me that," and pulled Raito towards him. They were now in another kiss, tongues colliding. Ryuzaki tried to take most of the cum from Raito's mouth. They then suddenly split apart. Why? It was because they needed air.

"Look, Raito-kun… You swallow it. And if you don't want to taste my own cum, you can split it out." With that said, Ryuzaki closed his mouth and gulped, consuming the sweet and white cum.

"I love you, Ryuzaki," Raito laughed and then took the time to look deeply into Ryuzaki's wide black eyes. The other smiled back.

"And I love you as well."

_There was no other word to describe it. He was just 'sorry.'_

* * *

><p>Five months have passed, and over ten nights with Ryuzaki were arranged. The time has finally come. Raito thought about it night after night.<p>

"Let's go, Raito-kun. Hopefully you can be a bit more gentle than other nights… these days I've been very sore," Ryuzaki joked.

"Ryuzaki…" Raito whispered.

"What was that?"

"Ryuzaki, come here," Raito demanded. Ryuzaki came closer. There was a tan hand that grabbed his wrist.

"…Raito-kun…?"

"Ryuzaki," Raito began. "Let's run away together."

Ryuzaki shook Raito's hand off. "Run away together…?"

"Ryuzaki… I… I _love you. _No, it's not lust! I know it… it's not. I love you and… I want to be with you forever."

The black haired man then began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Ryuzaki! Where are you going?"

A pale face looked at Raito in weary eyes. "I'll come back in the next four days. Let's take a break from the sex this time," in a soft voice.

* * *

><p>The homeless man waited and waited. And when the next four days came, Ryuzaki didn't visit. Five days came, and there was no sign of the man Raito loved.<p>

Raito had to wait eighteen days for the next meeting.

"Ryuzaki, where were you?" Raito asked, concerned. He then took out the money he had collected from his pocket and handed it out to the male prostitute. "Take it, it's all for you." Ryuzaki snatched the money from Raito's hands. "I love you, Ryuzaki," Raito whispered.

There was silence for quite a while as Ryuzaki counted the money and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. "You're one dumb piece of shit," Ryuzaki laughed.

"…What?" Raito asked, confused.

Ryuzaki kept laughing, he found something hysterical that Raito did not understand. "You think I would want to run away with _you_? _You _who does not have a house, _you _who doesn't have money. Sure, we had some great times in bed, some great talks about our lives but… _Raito-kun_, that's not enough, is it?"

"…What?"

"Like I said before, dreams aren't enough to win a war," pale lips stretched into a big grin. "And you're giving me money too, how sweet."

"…Ryuzaki, what is this all about?" Raito widened his eyes, understanding what this was all coming to.

"Don't you see? I was using you, Raito-kun. The words 'I love you' or 'I want you' aren't too hard to say."

It felt like his heart had just been stabbed by knives bathed in poison. There was nothing left of him. "Are you telling me that…?"

"Yes, I don't really love you, you've been giving me money and I have been using you for my own good," Ryuzaki confessed, not a hint of emotion in the confession and certainly no pity or affection.

Realising what everything has come to, Raito's heart pounded rapidly. "I was sorry for you…! I… I _cared _about you…!"

"And what if I don't care about _you_?"

_Sorry. He was just sorry. Sorry for himself._

It's been five months. "…I… I did this all for you and now…? That money… I could have… I could have had a few more nights of dinner… I…!"

Ryuzaki stepped closer to Raito, touching his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Raito snapped. Ryuzaki smiled.

"I just thought I'd teach you another lesson. Raito-kun, I have no road left but to sleep with people. And now what do I do? I try to find a different road even though there's a dead end. But even in dead ends, there are roads beyond that. And using you was one of the smartest things I've ever done in such a long time."

"…Don't you feel sorry for me?" he stumbled.

"No, I don't, Raito-kun. I have myself to be sorry for."

With that, Ryuzaki turned around, just as he did eighteen days ago. "But I'll always remember you, Raito-kun…" he whispered and walked away.

* * *

><p>There was nothing more in Raito. He had no enthusiasm to go to work, no eagerness to beg for money anymore. He would just lay there, on the set of metal stairs, huddled up in his blanket. And why…? Why did he give up? Well, he lost his house, there's no money, he lost the only person he ever loved. So <em>why? <em> Why did he just sit there until Death came by…?

_Because he knew it was the end._

* * *

><p><strong>xLollitaa: <strong>For starters, I hope some of you listened to sad music in the back, because that would have made this piece a bit more effective. Yeah, the sex part wasn't great; the ending was too fast and… Haha, not too much is going well. I don't know much about prostitution and I'm not sure if there is any job that pays that lowly… Ahaha, I'm very sorry if there is wrong information.

My mom would tell me stories of when she was a young girl. She was very poor, and like Raito in this story, didn't have much to eat. I never really took those stories very seriously until a few years ago when I finally realised that there is a lot more 'paradise' in our lives than we think. There are other people suffering. It's so sad… That's all I can say. SAD. And I also feel like I over-used 'path' and 'roads' in the piece, but you know... I'm not the most creative person.

There's a lot of things involving money in this story, and I _do _actually believe that money is one of the most important things in our lives. _One if the most important _not _the _important.

So please favourite, review… And hopefully I'll get that fan-fiction I've been working on for the past few months done… It's really long and emotional and… Lots of shit happening in that story.

(Sings quietly) Happy birthday to me…


End file.
